One-shoot pour les fêtes
by Life-is-Colorful
Summary: Il m'attendait, il était venu pour moi. Allez, un peu de courage! Il est là, tu es à deux doigts d'avoir ta vengeance! Pour me rassurer, je serrais dans ma paume le talisman de ma soeur, celui qu'elle m'avait offert à mes 6 ans. Il était chaud, comme si c'était sa main que je serrais...


J'avais l'habitude de vivre seule, rarement plus d'une semaine au même endroit. Après tout, les créatures de l'ombre ne sont pas faites pour côtoyer les humains. Oui, je suis une sorcière. Il fut un temps où j'avais une famille, mais un démon avide de sang chargé de magie décida de m'en priver. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui pourquoi il m'a épargnée ce soir là. Je suis Théodora Van Bergh,16 ans, issue de la noble famille des Van Bergh, de la vénérable Guilde des Sorciers. Appelez-moi Théo, c'est nettement plus pratique. Si j'ai choisis de voyager, c'est pour le retrouver et venger les miens. C'était, mon but, ma raison de vivre. Puis je suis arrivée dans _cette_ ville. Le calme qui y régnait m'indiqua tout de suite qu'aucun démon ne s'y trouvait. Par calme, j'entends le calme "magique". Une créature, qu'elle soit de l'ombre ou de la lumière, surnaturelle ou non, émet toujours des ondes caractéristiques, de fréquences et de natures différentes.

Cette ville respirait la quiétude. Les seules ondes que je percevais étaient celles d'humains qui rêvaient, d'enfants qui imaginaient... _Une ville d'artiste_, songeais-je. Les ondes que je percevait étaient les ondes caractéristiques de la création. La tranquillité, l'air marin, et surtout les gens de cette ville m'ont tout de suite séduite. De plus, si on réfléchissait plus froidement, une ville peuplée d'artiste attirait les démons. Je m'étonnais même qu'il n'y en ai pas encore ici. Pour cette principale raison, je finis par m'établir dans cette ville. Grâce à la fortune abandonnée à la mort de ma famille, je trouvai un appartement. J'allai m'inscrire au lycée local. Le jour, je me conduisais en adolescente "normale. La nuit, je guettais les ombres, traquais les démons. Les gens de mon lycée constituèrent rapidement ma nouvelle famille.

Je les voyais ainsi: Melody et Nathaniel, les aînés, les plus sérieux de notre joyeuse fratrie. Les jumeaux Armin et Alexy, avec Iris, formaient le trio optimiste du groupe, on entamait difficilement leur moral. Puis les artistes: Violette, la dessinatrice, la douce petite dernière, affectionnée par les jumeaux. Castiel, le-guitariste-bougon-mais-avec-un-bon-fond, le grand frère un peu marginal mais apprécié. Leigh, le couturier, et Rosalya, sa petite amie semblaient former un couple parfait, et je les aimais pour ça: ils formaient à mes yeux l'image même du bonheur. Enfin, Lysandre, le frère de Leigh, chanteur et compositeur amateur, le plus mystérieux et le plus calme (quoique, Viollette pouvait l'égaler) de notre groupe. Souvent, ses attitudes, ses paroles un peu énigmatiques m'amenaient à penser qu'il se doutait de ma vraie nature. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, il semblait plutôt s'intéresser à moi. Un fait rare, d'après Rosalya -sa quasi belle-soeur. Elle me taquinait souvent en disant que je l'intéressait plus qu'amicalement. Lysandre éludait, moi je rougissais... Malgrés cela, j'étais à l'aise dans ce groupe. Je m'adaptai rapidement à leur quotidien. Rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ce fameux soir d'Halloween.

Ma nouvelle famille eut l'idée d'une soirée DVD. Au programme, films d'horreurs, de _Psychose_ jusqu'à _Bienvenue à Zombieland_, on en aurait pour tout les goûts. Jeux de sociétés, repas copieux étaient également à prévoir. La soirée s'annonceait plus qu'agréable et Alexy avaient une filmothèque intéressante. Viollette, Rosalya et Leigh décorèrent le salon des jumeaux avec goût. Iris et Melody s'occupèrent avec moi de la nourriture. Nathaniel et Castiel enterrèrent leur hache de guerre et firent la promesse (sous la pression de Melody) de ne pas se chercher des noises pendant toute la soirée. Rosalya insista pour que tout le monde vienne déguisé.

Le soir arriva et je fouillai mes affaires à la recherche de vêtements qui feraient l'affaire. Je finis pas dénicher une robe de style victorien qui avait jadis appartenu à mon arrière-grand-mère dans sa jeunesse, transmise à ma grand-mère, puis à ma mère. Longue jusqu'au genou, noire, élégante et discrète. Peu de fioritures, juste assez pour donner du raffinement à quiconque la revêtait. J'y ajoutai des bottines noires, des mitaines, un ruban noir dans mes cheveux, un peu de maquillage discret pour les yeux... Fin prête, je marquai un temps d'arrêt devant le miroir. Je cru un instant voir ma défunte soeur. Bien que nous ne soyons pas jumelles, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup bien qu'elle soit de trois ans mon aînée. Les mêmes boucles brun chocolat, les mêmes yeux noisettes piquetés d'or... Elle me manquait tant...

Ce fut Alexy qui m'accueillit, déguisé en Frankenstein tout sourire sous son maquillage. Le salon des jumeaux était idéal pour une soirée cinéma. Melody s'y trouvait déjà, vêtue d'une longue cape noire et maquillée de manière à ressembler à un squelette, remplissait des saladiers de chips et de bonbons. J'allais la saluer quand deux personnes me bondirent dessus par derrière.

- BOOOOOUH!

Nous tombâmes tous les trois à la renverse et je reconnus Iris en sorcière (genre magical girl) et Armin en Undertaker (cf _Black Butler_).

- Vous êtes dingues, leur dis-je en me relevant, Halloween ou pas!

Des voix nous parvinrent de la cuisine

- Rosa, on est pas obligés...

- SI, Leigh! On a dit TOUT LE MONDE vient déguisé!

- T'exagère, en plus tu sais que j'aime les chats, râla Castiel.

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine pour découvrir Leigh et Lysandre (tout les deux déguisés en vampires) qui se retenaient de rire à grand peine, Rosalya affichant une mine satisfaite (vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short noir, portant des gants à pattes de chat et de longues chaussettes, une queue de chat touffue était cousue à son short) et Castiel, passablement énerve, avec un serre-tête de chat qui allait vraisemblablement avec le costume de Rosalya. Contrairement à Leigh et son frère, Iris et Armin éclatèrent de rire. Comment les en blâmer? Finalement, Castiel accepta de porter le serre-tête toute la soirée en échange de notre silence. Violette fit son apparition, vêtue d'une adorable robe noire agrémentées d'ailes de démon, et eu le tact de ne faire aucune remarque sur le serre-tête en fourrure. Finalement, Nathaniel arriva avec un costume de fantôme. Nous étions maintenant au complet, la soirée pouvait commencer. Les premiers films s'enchaînèrent, les saladiers se vidèrent progressivement... Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne.

Cela peut paraître horriblement cliché, mais minuit était bizarrement l'heure la plus propice aux apparitions. D'abord, une secousse, puis un froid qui s'insinuait jusque dans vos os... Et cette vibrations d'une puissance terrifiante! Heureusement que j'étais la seule capable de la ressentir... Quoique, Violette et Lysandre eurent l'air troublé, mais je mis ceci sur le compte du film particulièrement sanglant. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'éclipsai en prétextant un besoin pressant. La vibration était trop forte et trop familière pour être ignorée... Je m'adossai au mur du couloir pour réfléchir. Je connaissais trop bien cette impression, bien que je ne l'ai ressentie qu'une fois... Le démon qui avait tué ma famille venait finir son travail.

Mon ancienne terreur refit subitement surface. Je ne contrôlais plus mes tremblements. Le froid s'insinuait toujours plus profondément dans mes os, comme cette fameuse nuit, il y a maintenant sept ans... Toutes ces années, je m'étais préparée à cet affrontement, j'avais appris tous les sceaux par coeur, toutes les formules de tous les grimoires qui pouvait servir à neutraliser un démon, je les connaissais toutes. Tout ce qui me manquait, c'était un peu de ce courage qu'avait montré ma famille, ce jour là.

La vibration avait cessé. Le démon ne cherchait néanmoins pas à se faire discret. Il m'attendait, il était venu pour moi. _Allez, un peu de courage! Il est là, tu es à deux doigts d'avoir ta vengeance!_ Pour me rassurer, je serrais dans ma paume le talisman de ma soeur, celui qu'elle m'avait offert à mes 6 ans. Il était chaud, comme si c'était sa main que je serrais. Je finis par gagner la porte de derrière qui menait au jardin. Les autres s'inquiétaient peut-être pour moi, aussi je plaçais un sceau protecteur sur la porte pour empêcher le démon d'entrer. _Si seulement j'en avais appris un pour les empêcher de sortir... __S'il vous plaît... Faîtes qu'ils ne me suivent pas..._

Il m'attendait, adossé à la clôture du jardin. Zaebos, le démon tueur de sorciers. Je me rappelais parfaitement de quoi il avait l'air: à peine plus âgé que moi, en apparence, ses cheveux blond platine brillaient au clair de lune. Il souriait mais ses yeux étaient froids comme la glace. Je me mis à le haïr encore plus qu'avant.

- Sublime! Vous avez bien grandis, Théodora! Vous êtes maintenant aussi belle que votre soeur... Et cette haine... La même que votre père lorsque votre mère a rendit son dernier souffle...

- Ne parlez de ma famille!

Inconsciemment, j'avais accompagné ma phrase d'une forte onde de magie, assez forte pour que le démon perde l'équilibre. C'était mauvais. Non seulement je risquait d'être rapidement à court, mais en plus je risquais d'attirer l'attention d'autre chose de plus dangereux qu'un démon.

- Quelle puissance... J'ai vraiment hâte d'y goûter. Mais avant, il semblerait qu'on ait un invité surprise...

J'étais tellement focalisée sur lui que je n'avait pas sentit Lysandre arriver. Il se tenait figé sur le pas de la porte. Le démon l'avait pétrifié, sans doute pour le tuer plus tard... Un problème à la fois... J'expliquerais tout plus tard à Lysandre, j'avais d'abord un démon à sceller. Le problème, c'est que je n'avait rien, à part mon talisman et mes ressources de magie, assez étendues grâce à un entraînement quotidien. Cependant, un peu de matériel m'aurait un peu aidé... J'allais devoir composer avec les moyens du bord.

Le démon commença à marcher vers moi. Je devais réagir...

- Vous comptez vous défendre, n'est-ce pas, Théodora?

J'avais besoins d'un sceau, et vite! Les contours du jardin me servirait de base. Il suffirait de brûler le gazon de manière à tracer le sceau adéquat... J'avais besoins de temps, pour cela, et je savais qui pourrais m'en donner. Je me mis à genoux et posai mes mains à plat sur le sol...

oOo

Je m'étais toujours douté qu'elle était spéciale, mais ça... Je n'avais jamais vu Théodora aussi tendue. Je voulais bouger, mais ma main restait crispée sur la poignée de la porte. A genoux, elle récitai une sorte d'incantation. L'inconnu marchait toujours vers elle, tout sourire, et Théodora qui ne se relevait pas... Je voulais crier pour la prévenir mais aucun son ne sortis, je pouvais à peine respirer... Il étais tout près d'elle, maintenant. Plus qu'une dizaine de pas... Elle releva soudain la tête et un éclaire frappa le sol entre elle et le blond. Un... énorme tigre blanc... avait apparut devant elle, et feula en direction de l'inconnu. Théodora se releva et recommença à psalmodier. Le fauve et le blond menaient un combat acharné, tandis que Théodora traçait des signes dans l'air en récitant son étrange prière. L'herbe du jardin pris soudain feu, mais d'une manière ordonnée, en suivant de mystérieuses lignes. Les flammes bleues entourèrent les combattants, et le tigre fit un bond en arrière. Avant que le blond ne réagisse, Théodora joignit brusquement les mains, et des racines jaillirent du sol pour ligoter l'individu. Comment décrire ce qui se passa ensuite...? La terre l'avala. Le sol s'ouvrit pour engloutir l'homme. Les flammes s'éteignirent, et l'animal, blessé au flanc s'approcha de Théodora. Elle apposa ses mains sur lui, et les plaies se refermèrent. Il effleura le front de Théodora de son museau et disparut comme il était arrivé. Théodora fut prise de tremblement et retomba à genoux. De nouveau capable de bouger, je courus vers elle.

- Théo!

- Tu peux de nouveau bouger, c'est bien...

Je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur. Elle haletait et transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais elle était vivante.

- Tu n'as rien? Ce type... Il était venu pour te tuer? Et le tigre...

- Une chose après l'autre...

Elle prit une longue inspiration et ses tremblements cessèrent.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. La règle voudrait que je te réduise au silence... à jamais, dit-elle avec un frisson. Et si ce n'est pas moi, ce seront les représentants de la Guilde qui s'en chargeront...

- La Guilde?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais tu vas devoir prêter serment, et ne rien dire à personne.

oOo

Je lui ai tout déballé. Zaebos, ma famille, mon statut de sorcière, les règles draconiennes de la Guilde à propos du Secret... Lysandre m'écouta du début à la fin, sans me poser de question et accepta les termes tu pacte selon lequel il jurait de garder le silence, peu importe le prix, sur ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit, en échange de la protection de la Guilde.

- Et le tigre de tout à l'heure? Il m'a vu mais ne fait pas partie de la Guilde je suppose?

- En effet, Kadaj -c'est son nom- est un démon, il n'appartient à aucune Guilde. J'ai conclu un pacte avec lui: il m'a aidé cette nuit, en échange je lui dois aussi une aide la prochaine fois qu'il en aura besoin.

- Je vois...

- Tu as l'air d'avoir bien encaissé tout ça... ça ne t'effraie pas?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi, maintenant que je sais, je suis plutôt soulagé.

- Ah... Bon, on devrait y retourner maintenant, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

La soirée s'acheva aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Je m'endormis deux heures avant tout le monde (ben oui, une invocation, un sceau majeur et deux pactes à vie en un quart d'heure, je peux vous dire que ça demande de l'énergie). Le lendemain, la vie reprit son court normal, avec un poids en moins dans mon coeur. Lysandre ne me posa plus de questions et son attitude à mon égard ne changea pas et c'était très bien ainsi.

* * *

**Oui, la fin est bâclée. Oui, j'ai quatre jours de retard par rapport à Halloween T.T Gomenasai minna! Le tigre porte le même nom que Kadaj de Final Fantasy parce que c'est mon perso préféré après Reno (oui, j'aime aussi les méchants dans les films. Non, je ne suis pas normale xD).**

**Le nom de ma sorcière vient de celui de l'héroïne de la saga des Vampires de Manhattan (je suis pas branchée Twillight mais cette saga est plutôt cool, je vous la conseille).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus! Joyeux Halloween en retard!**


End file.
